Assassin's Creed: Eternity
by Eternity's Edge
Summary: Following the events of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Cesare Borgia has somehow returned and it is up to Ezio to put an end to him once and for all. The scenary will change from Italy to England as it progresses. Ezio x OC


**Note: This takes place right after Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and assumes the reader is already familiar with the game and the pre established plot. If you aren't however, I will do my best to explain concepts as we go. If you need additional plot details, feel free to check out the Assassin's Creed Wiki.**

_"It is a good life we lead brother."_

_"The best. May it never change."_

_"And may it never change us."_

**Chapter 1: Chasing Memories**

**Rome 2012**

Desmond Miles had just stabbed his friend Lucy through the stomach against his will. The holographic image of the Goddess Minerva stood before him speaking cryptically, "It is done. The way lies all before you. Only she remains to be found. Awaken the sixth. Go. ALONE!"

The second she finished speaking, time had resumed, "Lucy, are you alright?" Desmond called out.

Lucy looked up from the floor, clearly perplexed, "Fine, why? Wait, how did I get on the floor?"

Shaun and Rebecca called out in unison, "Lucy you're bleeding."

She checked herself for injuries, "No, just my shirt is stained. I'm fine! We should go, now!"

**Monteriggioni, Sienna, Italy 2012**

The small city was overcome by an air of silence, the tourist attraction had been closed for many hours and there were no signs of life. Now that most of the power had been diverted to the villa, many of the lights were flickering or not working at all. Desmond was very tense and constantly looking behind himself as if somebody was stalking them. When he looked forward once more, he thought he saw somebody standing atop the villa. With the blink of an eye, the figure had disappeared, "We're not alone here." Then the bleeding effect consumed him; an older Ezio accompanied by a hooded figure walked past them toward the villa.

Lucy stood beside him with a look of concern upon her face, "Are you seeing ghosts again? Get some sleep when we go inside; clear your head. If what you told us on the ride over is true, we all need to be thinking clearly."

**Rome 1508 - Desmond enters the Animus.**

The light of dawn had just begun to creep over the horizon. Ezio Auditore sat alone atop the Assassins' Headquarters. The sky was a hue of pink, mostly obscured by storm clouds. It was difficult to determine if tears were coming from his eyes, or rain droplets falling down his face. The peace and quiet would not last however, as his sister Claudia emerged from the roof access.

"Ezio, I have been looking all over for you. Come inside, you might get sick." Her plea went unanswered, he sat like a stone watching over the river, "Machiavelli wants to see you, it's urgent... I think." Unsatisfied with his behavior, she walked over and sat on the edge beside him, "You're thinking about mother aren't you?"

"It's hard to believe she is gone now, isn't it?" He finally broke his silence as an eagle landed beside them, unafraid of their presence, "It's just the two of us now."  
Claudia placed her right arm around her brother, comforting him as he had always done for her, "I don't find it hard to believe. She lived a long and healthy life and now she is in an even better place."

Ezio tilted his head just enough to acknowledge what she said, "Do you really believe that?"

She gave a smile and stood up, beginning to walk away, "I don't believe it; I know it. She is with father, Federico, and Petruccio now. We will see them again someday."

Before she could go on, he stood up and interrupted her little speech, "Claudia, I am older than father was when he died. Our family line is almost at an end; neither of us have any children. The Auditore name will die with us."

She turned to him with a frown, "Let's let history be the judge of that. The recruits love and respect you. We will not slip into the night. Now, please come inside," with that, she vanished into the building giving him a few minutes to reflect.

A number of recruits had recently returned from their first successful mission in Florence. Ezio descended the stairs to see the drunken revelry and fanfare. He couldn't help but smile at the drunken exploits of a man dancing atop the table, and others cheering him on. It wasn't the fact that the mission was a success or that the pay was good; it was the fact that everyone made it back alive that truly made him happy. Before he could join his friends, the former Grand Master Niccolo Machiavelli approached Ezio and whispered in his ear, "My Office,"

About ten minutes later, Machiavelli was looking at the sunrise through his window, "Beautiful, no?"

"That's wonderful," Ezio grunted in frustration, "But we both know you didn't ask me to come here to admire the pretty colors,"

Niccolo turned around and pulled an envelope out of his robe. He laid it face down on the table, "This found its way here about an hour ago. It seems authentic," Inside was a letter that simply read:

"_Cesare Borgia lives_."

Ezio ripped up the parchment furiously, "Impossible! No man could have survived that fall! Who delivered this, Niccolo!"

"Difficult to say. It was found under the front door. I believe it to be authentic,"

Niccolo was shocked as his friend stepped right up to him with a threatening glare. It was rare that Ezio this serious, "Have La Volpe investigate and have Bartolomeo's mercenaries ready. Assign no missions until further notice. Those in progress are not to be recalled. Nobody else is to know of this,"

Ezio began to walk away as Machiavelli called out to him, "And what will you do in the meantime?"

Before leaving the room he merely said, "Castel Sant'Angelo,"

A line of guards stood on the bridge shoulder to shoulder. A number of peasants were congregating and yelling obscenities. They seemed excited, which was odd due to the fact that the lower order had little love for the guard. One in bulky medieval armor stepped forward to address the crowd. He opened a piece of parchment and read aloud, "Three foreign spies have been captured on our soil. The higher order has decreed that their execution will be held by noon today. It will be open to the public at the Colosseo for all to see," Cheers erupted as nationalism displayed its bloody colors and flower petals fell from the nearby rooftops.

Seeing as how the Castel was heavily fortified that day, Ezio instead decided to head over to the Coliseum to watch the executions. Occasionally they were a good way to pick up gossip. Perhaps something about Cesare Borgia could be heard? He made his way to the stables only to be confronted by Claudia, "Where are you going brother?"

"To the Colosseo. I wish to watch the executions," He admitted after a few moments of silence. In truth he wished for his sister to not know what he was doing.

"To find out about the Borgia?" She asked, as if reading his mind, "How did I know? You and I think alike brother."

He helped her onto her horse before riding out of the city. The trek was mostly uneventful; they were only questioned once by the guards. The siblings left the horses to graze in a nearby field as they ascended the scaffolding on the side of the dilapidated structure.

When they reached the top, Ezio climbed down a ladder to the level below. Out of his line of sight was a guard who ran up to confront him, "Stronzo! What are you doing? You don't belong up here, "

He considered killing the man, but tried to avoid violence when possible. Not all of the guards were corrupt; most were just following orders and were unaware of the Templar plot. Before he could decide, however, Claudia came down on the man from the level above, effectively knocking him out, "He won't be waking up for a while," she wiped her hands clean, satisfied with her handiwork.

Ezio smiled and laughed as he carried the man to lay against the outer wall, "Baby sister is getting faster,"

She frowned, as if disappointed in him, "And big brother is getting slower," She pickpocketed a few coins from the man, "My fee for letting him live,"

The pair positioned themselves in such a way so that the crowd was easily visible without being seen themselves. Two men had already been executed; their bodies hung moving ever so slightly from the gentle breeze. Satisfied with his handiwork and the crowd's reaction, the executioner cut the pair down to be carried away. In their places a lone noose was placed. A young woman was dragged out shoulder to shoulder by two papal guards.

It wasn't often that a woman was executed, even rarer would it be done in the light of day let alone publicly, "_Her crimes must be severe,_" Ezio thought to himself.

As she was tied up, she struggled to lift her head up. Her tattered outfit was stained with blood, especially around her midsection. She winced slightly at the sunbeams but didn't react much to the glaring light. She was, however, able to notice Ezio and Claudia watching from above, "There are two angels watching," she said in her delirium.

"Cristina!" Ezio yelled out. He was high enough where nobody could hear him, thankfully.

"That's not Cristina, Ezio. She died, remember?" Claudia said gently placing her hand on his shoulder, she knew this was a touchy subject for her brother.

**Shaun's voice then broke through the Animus, "Her name is Annabelle Brightmore, daughter of an English Noble. There is a ninety two percent facial recognition match to Cristina Vespucci. A coincidence perhaps? Or maybe a relative? I have almost no information on file for her,"**

Ezio pulled out his crossbow and started leaping down to the lower levels, "I can't lose her again!"


End file.
